Watch the Sunset, Hold it from Afar
by inconsistentlypresent
Summary: Rey's a little out of her depth with this whole trusting-people thing. Rey x Devi. [Written for weakinteraction for Star Wars Rare Pairs 2017.]


Devi emerged from the refresher, a new spring in her step. "Your turn, Strunk," she said. Her short black hair was sticking up around her face and her shoulders were relaxed. It was the most vulnerable Rey had ever seen her.

Strunk practically dashed to the small doors. Both Devi and Rey laughed as he disappeared inside.

Rey sighed in contentment. It was unusual feeling, to have finished work and know that there would not immediately be more in the future: that after this, she'd have all the food she could ever need. The thought alone almost numbed the constant hunger gnawing at her stomach.

A part of her couldn't believe that this might finally be it. They'd managed to move the converter from its junction by some miracle, and now the freighter would actually have a functional hyperdrive. _And I couldn't have done it without them,_ she thought, looking at Devi.

Rey still wasn't used to being around people for such an extended length of time, but Devi had made it easier by being so open. Just earlier today, she'd turned to Rey and grinned, a streak of engine oil still on her cheek, and Rey had felt something inside her stir.

Now Rey looked away from Devi, heart racing. She felt oddly uncomfortable whenever she looked at Devi for too long, like she was trying to take something she didn't understand.

Outside the freighter, Rey could hear the wind blowing fiercely. The desert was getting cold. In the ship, however, it was pleasantly warm. Rey thought about trekking through the chilly dunes, back to her isolated little shelter in the AT-AT walker. It was extremely unappealing.

"What are you still doing here?" Devi asked. "I thought you'd for sure be back at your place by now." As she moved, her now-glossy hair caught the faint cool light of the ship. She had put on her inner clothing but was still winding on her outer layers. Rey found her gaze lingering on the exposed skin of Devi's arm. Rey quickly looked away. Again, there was that uncomfortable feeling.

Devi was slight and unobtrusive, at least until she opened her mouth, but her eyes were clear and intelligent. It had made Rey worry at first, see her as a threat - but now she didn't know how she could have ever done so. As Devi stifled a yawn, Rey smiled privately to herself.

"I wanted to check on a few things around the ship," Rey admitted. "Everything looks great."

Devi grinned. "Well, credit where credit's due." She was looking at Rey with admiration, and it made Rey's throat turn dry. "We did all of it together, but it was you who worked the hardest." She moved closer. Her darkly tanned face was clean, for once lacking grease or sand, and Rey found herself surprised at the faint freckles over the bridge of Devi's nose.

Suddenly Rey was self-conscious. Here was Devi, clean and bright-eyed. And then there was Rey. Dirt was still stuck under her stained fingernails. "I couldn't have done it without you," Rey said. "You and Strunk, I mean."

"You're too modest," said Devi. She was smiling slyly, and Rey knew she had to be up to something. But she didn't expect the sudden soft touch on her hands. Rey had let her staff fall to the side while she was checking out the ship, so there was nothing to stop Devi's fingers from tangling with her own.

Devi was shorter than her. Rey had known that, but hadn't felt it so acutely until now, when their bodies were so close together. Normally, Rey was quick to think. But at the moment her mind felt at a standstill. "What are you doing?" she said. The words came out in a confused tone rather than a commanding one. She felt off-balance.

Devi's hands were so warm.

"C'mon, Rey," Devi said. A light seemed to emanate from her, an easy, open confidence that Rey had privately envied before. Outside, the dull yellow sands shifted, the sound faintly registering in Rey's ears. But the main thing she had fixated on was that Devi's hands were rough and callused like her own.

Devi leaned in closer and said, teasingly, "You never been kissed before?"

Her lips were surprisingly soft. Rey let out a muffled gasp. Devi smelled fresh and earthy, familiar yet new. It felt like something inside of Rey had been cracked open and was now pouring warmth from her head to her toes until she was full to bursting. Devi's arms about her waist anchored her. It was a good thing they did; Rey thought she might melt away otherwise.

When they parted, it took several moments for Rey to compose herself. "What was that?" Rey asked. She meant for it to be an assertive demand but instead it came out like a whisper. She blinked, utterly confused. She wasn't acting like herself at all. Normally Rey had a plan for everything, and when she didn't, she got herself out of the situation. So what was keeping her here?

Devi's arms were still around her. It ought to have felt uncomfortable but instead Rey felt safe. That fact alone scared her, filled her with apprehension, as though she was standing at the top of a dune and looking out into sands she'd never explored before. She had no idea what lay beyond. But a part of her wanted to know.

Devi's smile was sun-bright as she said, "Something I think we should do again." Rey had just enough time to think that she agreed, before Devi leaned in close again.


End file.
